murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Young
"Forever Young" is the third episode of the thirteenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred and eighty-ninth of the series. It first aired September 30, 2019. Summary Murdoch investigates the bizarre murder of a young woman who disappeared a decade earlier yet somehow hasn't aged a day. Character Revelations * William and Julia have new neighbours. * Detective Murdoch has had a standing directive forbidding any offical communications with Miss Cherry of the Toronto Telegraph – which Miss Hart has ignored as she answers to the Board of Control not the Constabulary. * George's new book is rejected by publisher Deakins of Canada. Continuity * George Crabtree has thoughts on the reason why the dead body hasn’t aged a day... * Murdoch's Searchizer is introduced and used by Crabtree and Parker to identify the victim and follow up on a list of Eaton's debtors who buy with payments. * Retired Inspector Hamish Slorach meets Special Constable Robert Parker. * Hot off the press Toronto Telegraph's Louise Cherry... * Julia is at a medical conference but William's new portable headphone (not wireless) helps keep him in communication with her and his hands free. * The tension between Murdoch and Miss Hart goes into high gear when the Detective admonishes the Chief Coroner for speaking to the press where upon she retorts, "Your wife may do your bidding but I am not she." This is not the first time, Murdoch has a feud with the City Coroner (see Dr. Francis). * While the publisher's rejection letter mentions, "The passages describing the flower girls of Flower Hill were particularly appealing", George points out at least they didn't spell his name as Carbtree. * The Röntgen Machine was first introduced in [[Dinosaur Fever |''Dinosaur Fever'' ]]'' and again used in 'Murdoch of the Living Dead. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * In 1883, the Parisian police adopted Alphonse Bertillon's anthropometric system, called signaletics or bertillonage, identifying individuals by measurements of the head and body, shape formations of the ear, eyebrow, mouth, eye, etc., along with individual markings such as tattoos and scars, and personality characteristics. * The X-ray was discovered in 1895 by Röntgen who received the Nobel Prize in Physics for its discovery in 1901. * Sleeping Beauty, (French: La Belle au bois dormant or German: Dornröschen, Little Briar Rose), also titled in English as The Sleeping Beauty in the Woods, is a tale of a princess who is forced into an enchanted sleep and is later awakened reversing the magic curse. The earliest known version of the folktale is found in the narrative Perceforest, told between 1330 and 1344. Trivia * Neither Detective Watts nor Dr. Julia Ogden appear in this episode. * When talking about his book with Robert Parker, George alludes to plot line in ''Sir. Sir? Sir!!!. * Murdochians will recognise recasted actors Joris Jarsky, Lindsey Connell, and Paul Braunstein who was Arlen Pike in 'Murdoch of the Klondike, along with Nadine Roden who first appeared last season in Sins of the Father. Notable Quotes : Crabtree to Parker: "Speak the words and they immediately become alive!" : Crabtree to the Inspector and Murdoch: "Sir, it's well accepted that vampires do not age. She was last seen during the night. Her body was completely drained of blood, which would suggest to me a second vampire. I mean, there is a lot of infighting amongst vampires, don't even start with werewolves. Finally, her throat was slashed to disguise the bite marks....She may have been kidnapped by aliens, possibly Venusian." Errors *The evelope of the publisher's letter to George appears to be already opened in all prevous shots before Parker opens it. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Marc Senior as Special Constable Robert Parker Patrick McKenna as Inspector Hamish Slorach Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Raoul Bhanja as Dr. Sanjay Prasad Guest Cast Joris Jarsky as Bertie Smothers Lindsey Connell as Doris Smothers Paul Braunstein as Raymond Huckabee Jonelle Gunderson as Goldie Huckabee Sava Drayton as Norman Nadine Roden as Rose Jenna Warren as Nancy James Dunn as Newsboy Non-credited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1303 Cobstable McNabb.png|Crime Scene? 1303 Forever Young victim 3.png|The victim 1303 Forever Young 4.png|Photo of the victim... 1303 Forever Young 3.png 1303 Forever Young Blackboard 34.png|Murdoch at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1303 Forever Young 8 Searchizer.png|Using the Searchizer 1303 Forever Young 11.png|finding her identity 1303 Forever Young 12.png|and records 1303 Forever Young 14.png 1303 Forever Young 16.png|Questioning the witnesses in the City Morgue 1303 Forever Young 23.png 1303 Forever Young 2.png Category:Season Error Category:Season Thirteen